


[podfic] Should check your vision

by reena_jenkins, twistedingenue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Introspection, Multi, POV Outsider, Podfic, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"In hindsight, it was probably obvious."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Should check your vision

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should check your vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722092) by [twistedingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  post-CATWS, Polyamory, Outsider POV, Introspection  
  
 **Length:**  00:10:51  
  
 **** **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Should%20check%20your%20vision_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
